Monochrome Dream Eater
by cricketspeaks
Summary: Have you had a scary dream?  Let me eat is all.


_Where did you come from?_

You needn't worry yourself my dear.

_What do you look like?_

Ssh, keep your eyes closed, I look like whatever you wish me to be.

_What are you going to do to me?_

I'm here to eat up your dreams.

In the dead of the night, something lurks. There are many waiting, hovering over you as you sleep in the darkness of your room under the safe, warm heat of your sheets. They stare at your flickering eyelids.  
>But you are special.<p>

You can see them, and your nightmares are getting worse by the second.

_Aah, young lady, and you unable to sleep at night?_

Yes, you say in a chant as if that was the most important answer you had ever given in your entire life.  
><em>Shall I cast a magic spell?<em>  
>And you think, what could go wrong? He would help you sleep, so it was all harmless really.<p>

_Here, let's make a pinkie promise _(_I swear It won't be broken.._)

The night fast approaches once more and you are excited. No more nightmares, no more sad or bad dreams to ale you in the night. It's all just one big happy dream.

_Are you afraid? Leave it to me._

_I will eat all of your dreams my master._

Your limbs begin to relax, and all those scary images of war and famine slip from your state of mind and you're dreaming again.

_Worry no more. Sleep tight now._

_Just forget everything unpleasant_.

And as time wears on, you feel happy, but this burning desire in your chest is spreading like a wildfire throughout your body and you need more.

_Young lady, do you have another request?_

Now you want power. You're hungry for it. You want the intimate feel of the touch of the thing-this odd man- granting every wish of yours' skin.  
>You need it.<p>

_I will not decline, for I take joy what I do._

_So let us seal this promise with a kiss._

_You want to have more dreams?_  
>You can't stop yourself. This is fantastic. This man granting all you wished for nothing, absolutely nothing and it's great. You're living in your ideal world as the rightful heir to the throne. Everyone loves you, parties are thrown in your honor, and you have the coice of so many fine princes..<br>_You want to have more dreams? Leave this all to me._

_I'll let you have all of them._

And your mind is fluttered with the memories of romantic boat rides and elegant galas. You dance all night to your heart's content and you are not tired. But your eyes have lost their glow.

_There are the sweet stories_

And sometimes you are in your bed chambers, your small, thin fingers rubbing against the damp chest of a rugged prince that has been waiting years to bed you. Your old friend.

_And exquisite naughty dreams_.

_Have them to your heart's content._

_Please, just wish for more and more._

_Lay bare to me your desires._

And you do. Your desires and your body until you and the one granting you wishes all this time are hardly distinguishable. Your long teal hair is getting shorter and shorter. And it's vibrant hue is settling for a dull, two-tone black and white.

_You won't be able to break free from them again._

_It's a bottomless paradise._

And there's no one to blame but yourself. What is going to happen to you, The fair princess who only sleeps?

_When the moon is full, my job is done_.

And this is the day you've been dreading. You know your paradise is going to come crashing down. You stop eating. You stop sleeping.

_The price.. you already know right?_

_Those vivid dreams behind your eyes,_

_I will take away all of them._

And suddenly, you're awake. Awake in a most unfamiliar place and you don't know what to do. But these claws are not your hands. You feel your pointed ears and let out a cold shriek, threading your hands through that black and white hair. You're in a suit, something you've never seen on yourself, and you're afraid. Afraid, very, very afraid.

"_You had such a miserable face."_ Your mirror says to you._ "And this is reality. Isn't this what you've chosen? If you drown yourself in dreams, it is sure to never come true."_

And now your mirror is screaming at you, and you watch this monster of a reflection claw at this face and this body.

_Welcome to this monochrome world._


End file.
